


26

by Captain_Ackerman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: angst I guess?, just shifting some hefty writers block, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Ackerman/pseuds/Captain_Ackerman
Summary: Shiro isn’t as old as he’s had to seem.





	26

26 had felt so old once.

Sure, it still felt old to the gaggle of teenagers who still huddled round the airlock to watch the stars, smothered in oversized jackets, dress up solders playing lead roles in a war they are still far too young to fighting in.

It felt old to Allura, still a teenager after countless centuries, and with a fundamentally flawed understanding of the human lifespan. He wondered if she knew that, realistically, he wasn’t even old enough to be their biological father. In fact, he could far more reasonably be an older brother to any one of them.

Do they even know he’s 26?  
Perhaps it had just never come up.

It had felt particularly old in that Galra prison.  
It had been a struggle getting to 25. Time was different to every race of prisoner there, even if he had screamed to them that he was just 24, barely old enough to drink, barely old enough to in the military, barely old enough for any of this, they wouldn’t have known what 24 meant. In fact, to many of them, 24 would have sounded so old.

After all, hadn’t it felt old at 20. Telling Adam, teary eyed and sniffling like a child behind those glasses of his, that 26 might not happen. In hindsight, 26 probably seemed so young to Adam.

Hadn’t it felt old at 17, taking any dangerous mission he could manage for the chance to outrun the thing that clawed at his muscles. Any chance to rid himself of the awful gravity that kept him so tired, and so heavy.

Hadn’t it felt old at 15, begging his grandmother to leave it off his application form. Crying to her that it wasn’t important, that they didn’t need to know. 

Hadn’t it felt so old at 13, telling his grandmother so confidently that he was going to space to find aliens.

Didn’t he feel so old.

 

26 felt numb.  
Numb and heavy as a cold metal arm.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it’s been 2 years huh.  
> Never thought I’d use this account ever again tbh but here we are, it’s Wednesday night let’s get crazy.


End file.
